1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forms for concrete manufacture and to forms which yield patterned or very smooth concrete surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,805, issued Mar. 15, 1988 on the application of Yokota et al., discloses a form for forming concrete which utilizes a support and at least two layers of fabric over the support. The support can have lugs to space the fabric from the support and the fabric layers and the lugs assist in draining water away from the curing concrete. The support may have drainage holes for removal of excess water and air. The fabric is bonded to the support and is stiff and immovable relative to the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,754 issued Aug. 15, 1989 on the application of Yokota et al, discloses a concrete form using double-woven fabrics on a support plate with holes to provide water drainage. One woven fabric is adhered to the plate and the other woven fabric is sewn to the first.